<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Of Freedom And Love by RedShirtWriter34567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710427">A Day Of Freedom And Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567'>RedShirtWriter34567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell gets to spend time with Joe outside the asylum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Of Freedom And Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day to all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Campbell sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window of his room. He was watching the parking lot, looking for Joe's car. After a few weeks of coaxing, Joe had finally been permitted to take Campbell out of the asylum for the day as long as he promised to watch out for him.  Campbell was excited about freedom. He'd been getting a little stir crazy. That, and he'd been missing Joe terribly. There was often a long period between his visits before he was able to come back. But that often led to a more passionate reunion when they finally saw each other. Campbell still had some scratch marks on his back from Joe's last visit. The sound of a car horn honking jolted Campbell out of his thoughts.</p><p>He looked down and saw Joe's car pulling up in front of the asylum. He smiled and waved from the window before darting out the door of his room, saying goodbye to some of the others as he jogged down the stairs. He ran through the lobby and out the front doors. Joe was getting out of his car, wearing jeans and a button-down shirt. He smiled when he saw Campbell. They ran to each other and met in an embrace, Campbell wrapping his arms around Joe, who picked him up and spun around a few times.</p><p>"I missed you so much," Joe said, putting Campbell down on the ground again and stroking his hair.</p><p>"I missed you, too," Campbell replied. "Feels like forever since I've seen you."</p><p>"Well, now you have a whole day to spend with me," Joe said. "Hope you won't get bored with me."</p><p>"Never," Campbell promised. </p><p>Joe grinned and opened the passenger side door for him. Campbell smiled and slipped inside. Joe closed the door and then settled behind the wheel. </p><p>"So, where are we going?" Campbell asked, buckling his seatbelt.</p><p>"I was going to let you choose," Joe replied. "Today's your day of freedom. We'll go wherever you want to."</p><p>He strapped himself in and looked at Campbell expectedly. Campbell turned that over in his mind for a minute. </p><p>"Could we go to your house?" he asked finally. "I've always wanted to see it."</p><p>"Sure," Joe replied. </p><p>He reached over and turned the key in the ignition, and that when Campbell leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. Joe froze momentarily but quickly reciprocated. He threaded his fingers through Campbell's soft hair, holding him close. The kiss lasted for several blissful minutes before Campbell pulled away.</p><p>"Been wanting to do that since your last visit," he said with a smirk.</p><p>Joe laughed as he pulled out of the asylum parking lot. He flipped on the radio, and he and Campbell sang along with the various songs on the way to Joe's house.  </p><p>.................<br/>Ten minutes later, they arrived at Joe's house, located in a quiet neighborhood with mostly one-story houses. Joe's house was small and neatly painted. He pulled the car into the driveway and parked it. Cambell got out first, stretching his long arms over his head. His hoodie and the shirt he wore beneath it rode up slightly, exposing the pale skin of his stomach. Joe tried not to stare as he took out his house key and walked up the porch to open the front door. </p><p>"This place is nice," Campbell said, following Joe up the steps.</p><p>"Thanks," Joe replied, unlocking the door.</p><p>He led Campbell through the foyer and into the living room. Campbell looked around. It was so different than the asylum, more spacious and without the smells of cleaning solution and floor polish. </p><p>"It's not much," Joe said, gesturing around the room. "It's the best that I could afford."</p><p>"I like it," Campbell told him. "It's nice and quiet."</p><p>"Didn't think you'd like quiet," Joe joked. "Has anyone told you that you're loud?"</p><p>"Everybody at the asylum," Campbell answered. "Though at least here I can yell as loud I want and not be restained and sedated."</p><p>"Well, not sedated," Joe murmured, stepping closer to Campbell. "But I have no objections to restraining you if you want me to."</p><p>Campbell's tongue came out and flicked across his lower lip. Joe's darkening eyes followed the movement. He reached out and placed his hand on Campbell's hip. The Scotsman placed his own hands on Joe's waist, pulling him closer. They stood like that, pressed against each other, staring into each other's eyes, before Campbell made the first move and kissed Joe hungrily. Joe moaned and gripped Campbell's hair. He could feel his lover's erection against his thigh, tenting the fabric of his jeans. He tore his lips away from Campbell's and trailed kisses and bites down his jawline and neck.</p><p>"Joe," Campbell gasped. He rocked his hips against the thigh his lover had slotted between his legs. </p><p>"Bedroom," Joe whispered hotly against Campbell's ear, nibbling the lobe.</p><p>They traded heated kisses as they moved down the hallway toward Joe's bedroom. Joe pressed Campbell's back to his bedroom door, kissing him deeply as he fumbled for the knob. The door opened and they stumbled in. Joe kicked it shut with his foot and pushed Campbell onto the bed. He straddled his lap and pulled at the hem of his hoodie. Campbell raised his arms and Joe pulled both the hoodie and the shirt underneath it to the floor. Campbell's long fingers went for the buttons on Joe's shirt and popped them open one by one. He slid the cloth to the floor and latched onto one of Joe's nipples, swirling his hot tongue around the bud until it peaked.</p><p>"Campbell," Joe moaned, tangling his hand in his lover's honey-colored hair. </p><p>The other man moaned against his chest and moved to his other nipple, sucking on it while he wrestled open the button and zipper on Joe's jeans. Joe shifted to help him toss them and his boxers to the floor. He pushed Campbell down onto his back, straddling his thighs, his cock leaking furiously. He removed Campbell's jeans and underwear as well, both of them fully naked. Campbell's brown eyes were wide and hooded, almost black with desire. Joe leaned forward and captured his mouth in a messy kiss, moaning when their erections brushed against each other. He pulled away and began pressing kisses to his jaw, his neck, sucking marks into the pale, flushed skin. He reached Campbell's chest and swirled his tongue around one rosy nipple, teasing the bud to harden.</p><p>"Fuck, Joe," Campbell rasped, arching his back. His accent had gotten thicker, as it always did when he was aroused. "I need you inside me. It's been so long!"</p><p>"I know," Joe said, taking his mouth away from his lover's chest but staying close enough that his breath ghosted across the flushed skin. "I just want this to last because it's been so long."</p><p>He kissed his away down Campbell's belly, watching the way the muscles fluttered under his lips. He dipped his tongue into the younger man's navel, enjoying the way Campbell squeaked and arched his back again. Joe reached the Scotsman's erection, heavy with blood, the head shiny with pearly fluid. He laved kisses and bites around Campbell's inner thighs, licking the marks soothingly. Campbell whined and gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles white against the flushed pink of the rest of his skin. Joe took pity on him and finally sealed his lips around Campbell's cock, lapping the salty fluid from the tip. Campbell reached down and tangled a hand in Joe's hair, pulling further him down on his cock. Joe moaned, the vibration making Campbell's breath hitch.</p><p>"Fucking finally," he groaned, toes curling against the sheets. </p><p>Joe bobbed his head up and down, tongue deftly licking. His own cock was rock-hard and leaking feverishly, but he wanted to focus on Campbell's pleasure. He sucked for a minute more before he pulled off and kissed along Campbell's thighs again, lower and lower. He grabbed his lover's legs and spread them, revealing Campbell's hole, pink and twitching. He lowered his mouth to hover over the hole and blew on it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Campbell asked, his voice almost unintelligible through his accent.</p><p>"Trust me," Joe breathed. </p><p>He licked a stripe across Campbell's hole, easing the pucker open with the tip of his tongue. Campbell yelled out in ecstasy, his moans high and needy. Joe moaned as he licked Campbell open. He fumbled for the lube that he kept stashed nearby and flicked the cap open, slicking up a couple of his fingers. He eased one in alongside his tongue and Campbell gasped, his cock a furious red, dripping a puddle of liquid into his navel. Joe added a second finger, scissoring them, searching for that sweet spot. He knew he'd found it when a wanton cry ripped from Campbell's throat and he threw his head back against the pillow. Joe added a third slick digit, opening his lover carefully. He removed his fingers after a minute, but as he slicked himself up, moaning at the cold substance on his hot skin, he cursed under his breath.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Campbell asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him.</p><p>"I don't have any condoms," Joe said. "I meant to buy more but I forgot."</p><p>"I don't care," Campbell said huskily. "I want you to come inside me."</p><p>Joe stared at him for a second before he settled himself between Campbell's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He guided his cock to Campbell's hole, tapping it before he slowly pressed his way in. They both moaned loudly at the sensation. Campbell was warm and tight and slick. Campbell's eyes rolled back in his head. He'd missed this so much-the heat of Joe's skin against his, the smell of him, the way he somehow managed to be both gentle and rough. Joe hovered over him, panting, hands cradling Campbell's head.</p><p>"You can move," Campbell murmured. "Please move."</p><p>Joe obeyed, thrusting slowly at first, then faster. Campbell moaned and gasped, his heavy erection trapped between their stomach, slick and leaking. He wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined as Joe's thrusts became erratic. He brushed against Campbell's prostate, and the younger man yelled out in pleasure.</p><p>"There, Joe, again, please," he begged. </p><p>Joe obliged, hitting the spot over and over again. His bed was shaking, banging into the wall, filling the room with the sound of squeaking springs, moans of ecstasy, and desperate pleas. Campbell came with a strangled yell of Joe's name. Hot seed spurted between them, mingling with their sweat. Joe yelled out as Campbell tightened around him, moaning his name. He lasted a few more thrusts before he spilled deeply into Campbell, filling him. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting against his sweaty neck. Campbell stroked a hand across his back, breathing heavily. After a few minutes,  Joe carefully pulled out, and a thrill raced down his spine at the sight of his release leaking from Campbell's hole. He knew they should get cleaned up, but after several weeks of being away from Campbell, he just wanted to hold him. </p><p>He laid down on his back and pulled Campbell closer, letting him cuddle against his chest. Campbell sighed dreamily, tracing patterns across Joe's stomach while his lover carded his fingers through his sweaty hair. They laid in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other's breathing, before Campbell spoke.</p><p>"I love you," he said, so quietly Joe almost didn't hear him.</p><p>He looked up at Joe carefully, his brown eyes hopeful but uncertain.</p><p>"I love you, too," Joe whispered, feeling a warmth blooming his chest at the sight of Campbell's angelic smile.</p><p>They snuggled against each other, and Campbell eventually asleep, a faint grin still on his lips. Joe kissed his forehead and dozed off as well, a smile forming on his own lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>